


Tastes Change

by Poke-lover88 (TheTinyFoxtail)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cooking, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Romance, pokeshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyFoxtail/pseuds/Poke-lover88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash knew very well just how much of a terrible cook Misty was. Although, it tasted pretty good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Change

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little cute Pokeshipping thing. I hope you enjoy! :D

When Ash Ketchum heard the words "Misty" and "cook" in the same sentence, his stomach automatically did a backflip. He'd only had her cooking once -regretfully even that many times- and it'd been absolutely horrible.

He could remember the rancid color and the horrible odor, not to mention the downright terrible taste like he'd had it yesterday. It'd quite possibly been the worst thing he'd ever tasted, and he _was_ rather adventurous when it came to food.

And so, when he came home to the ever-comfy Pallet Town and found Misty cooking away at the stove in his mother's house, he'd broken out in a cold sweat. She'd smiled and told him it would be done soon and he'd walked robotically over to sit in a chair at the kitchen table. His mother seemed elated to have someone to cook for them, as did Professor Oak and even the dreaded Gary, although Ash felt like he knew better than they did.

That one stew. It was horrible and he remembered it so vividly. Just as much as he was worried about tasting whatever kind of concoction Misty was steaming away at on the burner, he was a little worried about hurting her feelings. If he hated it, he didn't exactly want to let her know. She'd probably be absolutely furious and hurt and he A- didn't want the large bruise on his forehead that would result from that and B- just kinda didn't want to insult her. She was nice and she meant well and he didn't want to offend her.

She put more time into the dish she was making for them tonight than she'd ever put into anything else in her life, he was sure. She had her tongue out of her mouth, balancing the pot carefully as she brought it over to the table, grinning down happily at the dish.

She'd served up bowls of the soup… or stew… or maybe even a failed casserole, Ash wasn't sure, it was a _very_ weird consistency. And then she'd told them to dig in. Ash did as he was told, praying to Arceus that he'd like it as he shoveled a spoonful into his mouth.

She stared at him carefully, waiting for his reaction… and he swallowed. He couldn't believe it. It was absolutely fantastic. She really had grown up quite a bit since he'd been gone.

He wasn't sure why the other patrons at the dinner table were gagging and wiping off their tongues. Maybe they just didn't have good taste. He shrugged, hungrily scooping up another mouthful, not so oblivious to the beaming smile on her face as she watched him eat, completely unperturbed by the other's opinions of her dish, only focusing on him.


End file.
